


[YT]少年一瞬动心就是永远动心

by jin1003



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin1003/pseuds/jin1003
Summary: 少年一瞬动心就是永远动心





	[YT]少年一瞬动心就是永远动心

**Author's Note:**

> ※沙雕文学来了hhh，果然沙雕适合我
> 
> ※运动员牛X普通少年天
> 
>  
> 
> ※深夜激情肝文

1

 

羽生结弦见过金博洋很多次了，也知道金博洋是他的粉丝，有好几场比赛他都看见中国队的韩和隋后边躲着个男孩，怯生生的，任大家怎么起哄也不敢过来和偶像说一句话，所以就导致了羽生结弦见过他很多次，却没有一次说话，羽生结弦莫名对这个少年上心，每次比赛都会看一看有没有金博洋，他抱着宁可错杀三千不可漏一个每次都像那边露出做灿烂的笑容，虽然金博洋都不知道羽生结弦在朝他笑

 

金博洋和羽生结弦第一次真正意义上的见面是在羽生结弦索契夺冠后没多久，在霓虹的某个冰场。彼时少年风头无量，一个笑容都能引得一大群女孩子心脏骤停。冰场每天都有很多小姑娘来看羽生结弦，在观众席喊的不能自己。那天下午羽生结弦像往常一样上冰，不出所料耳边全是“啊啊啊啊啊”这样的叫喊声，挂起招牌微笑朝那群小姑娘笑笑，她们又被这一个笑容整得不能自己了，金博洋就混在这群女孩子里面，还占的前排，他的耳边全是女孩子的尖叫声，像开演唱会似的。金博洋站在中间走也不是，不走也不是，就只好站着不动勉强透过缝隙看看时不时滑过的羽生结弦。站在那个位置，他还会不小心听到女孩子们的悄悄话“羽生君他真的好帅啊，理想型”“羽生君真的是好看呢，我也想有个这样的男朋友”“我以后也想找一个像羽生君这样温柔的人呢”“啊啊啊啊啊，儿子妈妈爱你！！”“儿子要穿暖和点啊！！别冻着了！！”嗯……这一堆话听下来无非都是“羽生结弦娶我”“羽生结弦完美男神”，还真是……等等？！刚刚那个是什么？什么儿子？什么秋裤？混入了什么奇怪的东西？？金博洋刚刚还在感叹女孩子们的心思就这样猝不及防就听到了两句熟悉的中国话，单个字分开都认得怎么合起来就不认得了？？金博洋疑惑的转过去，那俩个女孩子还在叫着“啊啊啊啊啊，儿子真的要多穿啊”“儿子你要好好保重啊”脸上带的是实打实的母爱之情。金博洋第一次见还有人这样喜欢羽生结弦的，平常脑子转的飞快的金博洋突然觉得自己的脑子卡了“这，这又是哪种粉丝啊？？”一不小心，就把话说出来了。

 

后面俩小姑娘也听到了这个熟悉的乡音，笑嘻嘻的说:“没想到还能遇到国人呐，真巧呀，我们这是妈妈粉~”

 

这下脑子恢复运行了，接受能力极强的金博洋立马将“妈妈粉”这个词汇接纳了，腼腆的转过去朝她们笑笑表示感谢告知，此时观众席的人变少很多，一晃眼间，金博洋前面就空荡荡了，但还是听到那些不能自己的尖叫声。终于站回自己位子的金博洋，刚想学着那些小姑娘的样“羽生君你好厉害”“羽生君我要嫁……呸”金博洋自己暗自呸了一下，什么嫁不嫁，呸呸呸，换一个换一个，他开口了:“啊啊啊，羽生君，你是我最好的儿子啊！！！你好棒啊！！！”开完口的金博洋愣了一下，有点不对……？？！！woc，我刚刚说了什么？？什么儿子？？造孽啊，哎呦我去，这下怎么办？？要溜吗？？

 

想夸偶像彩虹屁出口变父子关系了怎么办？急！在线等！

 

金博洋自欺欺人的想着自己喊的挺小声的，现在开溜还来得及吧，说着就哆哆嗦嗦要起身走，刚起身，一道黑影就滑过来了，停在金博洋面前，金博洋颤抖的抬头:完了！真的是羽生结弦！我是想认识羽生，但也不是这样啊……金博洋泪目，此时的他一点没有“啊啊啊啊啊，偶像距离我不到二十厘米”这样的快乐，满脑子都是“woc，woc，我刚刚喊偶像儿子啊，怎么办，怎么办……”

 

一身黑衣的羽生结弦停在金博洋面前认认真真的打量了一下:头发真顺啊，真想薅一把，脸真白啊，好可爱……被羽生结弦雷达似的目光打量的不好意思的金博洋挠挠头，又不好意思的笑笑，露出两颗虎牙，明晃晃的，羽生结弦的心脏立马接受暴击，就和刚刚那群小姑娘一样:啊啊啊啊，这个虎牙，太太太可爱了吧！！隋真的没有骗我！！我的小粉丝真的超级可爱！！！

 

金博洋看着许久不说话的羽生结弦，心已经凉了半截，他觉得自己的背凉嗖嗖的，看着对面半晌不说话，他硬着头皮开口了:“羽生你好哈哈哈，刚刚你没听到什么吧？我真的是你的粉丝！！超级喜欢你的！！”

羽生结弦听着这个软乎乎的声音，在心里给金博洋第一印象打了一百分，羽生结弦露出了一个如沐春风般的微笑:“听到了，不过没事。我认识你，隋和韩跟我说过好多关于你的事，你真的和他们说的一样可爱~”

 

金博洋看着对方一笔带过自己莫名其妙被一个大兄弟当儿子的事，笑着夸他可爱，还准确的叫出自己的名字，他不知道是该笑还是怎么了，那个刚刚恢复运转的脑子又卡了一卡:“啊，是吗，文静姐和聪哥和你说过我吗？这是荣幸啊，盒盒盒……”越说声音越小“我去，他们不会把我那些沙雕往事全说了吧，我的形象啊……”几年以后金博洋想起自己这时天真的以为羽生结弦心大就想捶爆自己的头，羽生结弦用实♂力证明谁是爸爸谁是儿子都是后话了。

 

金博洋自己小声嘀咕着，羽生结弦头低了一点看他，两个人没有说话，就保持那个动作，远看还以为是在拥抱。看着超给。

 

为了挽回自己的形象，金博洋偷偷吸了一口气，换上自信的笑容，抬起头还险些撞到羽生结弦的下巴，脸又红了，尴尬的摸摸鼻子:这场景这么像冒着小粉泡泡呢？不行啊这样！我要挽救一下！“羽生！你，你别误会！我刚刚那个是脑子顺路被别人带走了，才斗胆叫你一声儿，你要是觉得耻辱，大不了现在你叫我声儿子我应你声爸爸就过了嘛！”嗯，非常好，非常直男的发言，金博洋在心底欢呼就差没有鼓掌了。

 

羽生结弦明显愣了一下，敢情金博洋半天不说话是觉得自己会因为被男生叫了声“儿子”纳闷，好吧，换做别人还真会。

 

“那就不必了，以后有机会~”羽生结弦这话说的，笑的好像贝加尔湖畔泛起的涟漪，这在纯种迷弟金博洋加上800倍粉丝滤镜的心里那就是:啊啊啊啊啊，牛哥也太好了吧！！竟然没有介意，1551，这是什么神仙偶像啊，要是我发小，他得把我头拧下来……

 

金博洋一边脑内打call打的正嗨的时候，羽生结弦突然伸了台手机过来，点了一个绿油油的APP，趴在挡板可怜兮兮的说:“博洋？我可以这样叫你吧？我下载了一个we chat ，我还不会用呢，博洋可以教我怎么用吗？”加上眼睛bulingbuling的闪，这谁顶得住啊  
，当然是教他啊！！

 

队友1:你赛场上遇到这么多中国队的怎么早不去请教人家呢？

 

队友2:这……也行就是传说中的，在外边可以单手拧天  
灵盖，在对象面前双手都打不开瓶盖吧……

 

队友3:你平常不是很有学习精神吗……

 

羽生结弦叫金博洋教他怎么样we chat 的时候，金博洋脑内在线尖叫鸡，颤抖的接过手机正想教羽生结弦，却发现，上边是他的名片二维码，金博洋一头雾水的说:“这……这啥啊，你不是说你不会吗？”

 

羽生结弦露出一个更加不知所措的迷茫表情，眨巴这眼睛bulingbuling的:“啊，这是什么我也不知道，不然你教我用一下这个二维码？”

 

这个脸傻子都听出来是在要联系方式的句子硬是被金博洋800倍粉丝滤镜给褪没了，他乐呵乐呵的就要掏出自己的手机要教羽生结弦怎么用。但是在摸到手机的那一刻，金博洋脑中一道白光闪过，不行！手机里全是牛哥！太羞耻了！！不行！！硬是把手机给放回兜里了，装作忘记带手机的样子，抱歉的说:“真的是抱歉啊，我的手机没有带出来，不然你加我，等你什么时候得空了，我教你？”

 

羽生结弦没有说话，笑着点头就说好，加完了好友金博洋怕手机提示音出来露馅，红这个脸，一溜烟就跑了。队友们一看人跑了纷纷过来吐槽为什么羽生结弦的搭讪方式这么低端却能把对方搞得跟睡过了似的。对此羽生结弦表示:那说明博洋也喜欢我呗。

 

说着就要收拾东西下冰，手机在一旁“叮咚”的响了几声，羽生结弦拿过去，是隋给他发的we chat 语音通话。按了接听键，传来的是隋的声音:“羽生，羽生，你在听吗？”“诶，你别抢，我就问问”还带着一点杂音，好像是韩聪在旁边。

 

羽生结弦疑惑的说了声:“在的，有什么事吗？”

 

“那什么，金博洋那小子今天来看你了吗？”

 

“博洋吗？来了来了，真的很可爱呢，还叫我叫成儿子”一提起金博洋，羽生结弦就双眼放光，声音都带着桃花的味道。

 

隋文静在手机另一头嗅到这浓浓的桃花味儿，忍不住离远点电话，对韩聪比口型“我问了”韩聪没有办法，只能让她去问了:“看来你很喜欢你的小迷弟啊，也不知道金博洋知道了会不会原地去世啊”

 

羽生结弦下意识接话:“对呀，我真的很喜欢他，真的就是个小太阳般可爱啊。”

 

通话突然静止了几秒钟，羽生结弦说完话才反应过来自己说了些什么，正想开口说自己不是恋童癖，后面才喜欢的，又想想好像有哪里不对，手机前得到答复的隋文静到没有多少意料之外的感觉，她从羽生结弦叫她把金博洋整去冰场的时候就猜到一些了，唉，也不知道金博洋知道了自己偶像喜欢自己这样的事是什么心情啊，金博洋还一直觉得自己刚得很。隋文静思来想去也不知道说些啥，就说了句:“行吧行吧，随便你们了……”过了一小会又折回来“金博洋社交账号要不要？”隋·真香·文·真好吃·静这样说道。

羽生结弦把背上包，站起来说:.“社交账号吗？我刚刚有博洋的we chat 了，其他我好像都有吧。”

隋:“我……这……谁能告诉我他到底什么时候看上金博洋的？？为什么进度这么快？？你到底什么时候喜欢他的？？”

羽:我……我那不是有学习精神吗

 

2

 

还不知道自己偶像喜欢自己的金博洋在跑出体育馆之后靠在墙上“呼呼呼”的顺气，然后又掏出手机，屏保:羽生结弦，壁纸:羽生结弦，金博洋看着手机，脸没来由的一阵燥热:还好……还好没给他看到，太羞耻了……说着就把壁纸什么的给换了，最后才战战兢兢的打开we chat 同意羽生结弦给自己发的好友验证，作为一个粉丝，金博洋此刻的心跳跳的跟马达似的，偶像加自己微信号，这是什么甜宠爱情小说啊。

 

回到家刚刚坐上沙发，手机就响了一声，羽生结弦马上拿出手机，眼睛闭的紧紧的，又悄咪咪睁开一条缝，博洋他同意了！！羽生结弦一个没忍住笑出了声，甚至还想在沙发上蹦一蹦。惹得在厨房做饭的妈妈和姐姐探出头来问怎么了，这次贝加尔湖畔的涟漪更深了，眼睛都要笑没了，嘴上还是笑着说“没事没事”

 

点进对话框，上边显示“对方正在输入中…”金博洋在给羽生结弦发信息，他在手机前想了好久，最后才犹豫的打了“我是金博洋”虽然他不知道这个发过去有什么意义。

 

羽生结弦看到对方正在输入中好半天发过来就五个字内心不免有点小难受，嘴上撇着，手却把一句“嗯嗯，我知道的”发出去了，呵，恋爱中的男人。

 

3

金博洋那次在冰场上看完羽生结弦后就返校了，他是个在日留学生，在仙台某所高中念高三，寒假完也要迎来毕业季了，就更加没有空去看羽生结弦了，只能趁着路过的时候悄悄进去扒一眼，然后在内心感叹一句:偶像太棒了！又转身匆匆离去。赛季也要迎来末尾了，羽生结弦终于得空可以看看他的小太阳了，可是小太阳上学去了，见不着摸不到，只能用互联网联系，果然还是见真人好啊，羽生结弦抱着维尼熊在手机前说了第不知道多少遍的话。羽生姐姐和妈妈看在眼里，她们一致觉得羽生结弦网恋了，不然怎么整天对着手机笑？？

 

于是在一个风和日丽的下午，羽生姐姐和妈妈郑重的叫羽生结弦来谈话。羽生结弦抱着手机和熊疑惑的看着她们，羽生姐姐“咳咳咳”了几声

 

“结弦啊，你最近怎么整天看着手机笑，是谈恋爱了吗？”

 

妈妈立马接口:“是啊，可以告诉我们是哪个小姑娘吗？我们可以看看吗？”

 

羽生结弦抱着熊眼睛转了一圈，笑了:“姐姐我现在还没有谈恋爱呢”

 

“那你？”

 

“不过马上了。”

 

“说话请连续点”

 

羽生结弦脸上的表情非常淡定，手里的熊却被他蹂躏的不行，他还是笑着的:“姐姐，妈妈，谈恋爱一定要找一个小姑娘吗？可是好不巧，我喜欢的，是个很可爱的男孩子啊……”笑着说完话，羽生结弦心里其实紧张的很。四周是突然安静下来了，但是没有想象中的暴风雨，姐姐好像还在憋笑，妈妈也没说什么，就摇摇头说:“我知道了，肯定是上回冰场那个小男孩对不对？”

 

“这个宇野发给我的，结弦你好像开了屏的孔雀啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈，那个男孩子真的很可爱呢。”像是怕羽生结弦纳闷她们怎么会知道那天冰场的事，姐姐立马全抖了出来，还把手机里的视频给他看，羽生结弦看着视频也不知道是该笑还是怎么的了。

 

“啊，是啊，他是不是超级可爱？！”看完视频，羽生结弦就像炫耀宝物一般说着，妈妈扶额笑道:“我和你姐早就看出来你喜欢那个小男生了，不一定要女孩子的，你喜欢就好了，结弦。”

 

羽生结弦被这突如其来的煽情酸了鼻子，他顺着刚刚差点被薅秃的熊说:“怎么突然这样煽情啊，再说呢，我还没追到人呢，万一人家不喜欢我怎么办……”

 

妈妈和姐姐看着面前低着头有点难受的羽生结弦千言万语汇成一句话:全世界就你们自己觉得不会和对方在一起了！

 

姐姐突然又记起了什么:“我经常看他在路过冰场的时候悄悄去看你一眼呢，那个模样可可爱了，结弦他是在上高中三年级吗？看着真的好小啊，唔，你真的是捡到宝了。”

 

羽生结弦仔细想想，好像有时候是会觉得博洋在观众席，但一转眼又没了，羽生结弦还一度以为自己和金博洋隔着两条街的距离竟然相思出幻觉了。没想到竟然是真的啊……

 

那时候距离高考还有两个月，金博洋虽然在校稳坐第一名但还是很认真，因为他想考上和羽生结弦一样的学校，然后就可以时不时看见他了呀，显然此时金博洋还没有意识到自己喜欢羽生结弦。下了学路过冰场悄咪咪就想进去看一眼羽生结弦还在不在，左躲右藏的走进去，却看到的是黑漆漆没有人的冰场，难受的抓把脸转头就走却撞上了羽生结弦的眼睛，他看见对方瞳孔里的自己，还以为自己出现幻觉了，正想用科学灌输自己，羽生结弦说话了:“博洋好巧呀，你是来看我的吗？我马上就休赛季了，到时候可以天天和博洋一起啦。”

 

是真的！金博洋刚刚那点小难受瞬间消失无踪，笑着说:“盒盒盒，是来看羽生你的，休赛季那真是太好啦，我也要毕业啦，学业很繁重呢……”说着说着刚刚舒展的眉毛又皱在一起了，羽生结弦看到好不容易放晴的金博洋又要转多云了，赶紧说:“那我可以帮博洋你补课啊，减少点学习压力……”

 

金博洋刚想出口“他说的学业繁重不是学不来，是不知道上什么大学……”却来不及了，羽生结弦已经答应了，说周末去找他就好了。金博洋看着喋喋不休说个不停地羽生结弦，也就把话吞肚子里了:行吧行吧，多听一遍挺好的。

 

4

 

周末金博洋到羽生结弦家里的时候，他总觉得哪里有些古怪，不是家人不好，就是……怎么大家看他的眼神跟看儿媳妇似的？？？金博洋迷迷糊糊的被羽生结弦带上楼，在书桌前掏出书，金博洋纠结的想要问哪道题，这哪道题我都会啊，我还能写多种写法呢……羽生结弦进来了，金博洋赶紧随便翻一道题向他请教。

多写一次没事，还能记忆深刻。

——来自仙台某高前五金博洋

 

5

 

转眼，盛夏已至，金博洋的高考已成为过去式，  
金博洋在房间里和妈妈一起收拾那些练习册书本什么的，午后阳光懒洋洋的洒满这个房间，金博洋的书堆可以说是“随机掉落羽生结弦”，妈妈拿起一本书抖一抖都可能都下一张照片明信片什么的，妈妈笑着看着儿子说:“你说这怎么办？随便拿起一本书就有，这些你还要不要啦？

 

金博洋大声说:“要啊！当然要啊！”说着就去书堆里抖，妈妈也蹲着一起帮忙抖，收拾完书堆，书是少了很多，明信片海报到是多了很多，金博洋看着书桌上的东西，双手抱着头想:我这真是羽生结弦死忠粉了，怎么什么都有呢……想着又到被子里滚了几圈清醒一下，被太阳照的暖烘烘的金博洋马上就要进入睡眠状态了，却突然被一个电话吓走了睡意，朦胧间接起电话，奶声奶气:“喂”一声，要把打电话的羽生结弦心给融化了，“博洋你在睡觉吗？抱歉打扰你了……”

 

羽生结弦话还没有说完金博洋立马说:“没事没事，我也就是刚刚眯一会儿，羽生找我有事吗？”金博洋边说边下床穿拖鞋走向阳台，靠着阳台找了个舒服的姿势说话。

 

电话那边的羽生结弦沉默了一下，然后说:“博洋你下来一下，我在你家楼下，给你送东西。”

 

站在阳台的金博洋下意识往下一探，羽生结弦还真在地下，金博洋瞬间慌了，这好歹也是个公众人物，被拍了多不好啊，想着鞋都没换就下去了，一个箭步冲到羽生结弦面前，左看看右望望，确定没人了才松了一口气，夕阳把少年的脸庞照的温暖又带有不真实性，羽生结弦看着金博洋，再一次在心里想:他的少年永远都是这样  
美好。

 

“诶？羽生，你不是送东西吗？”金博洋盯着羽生结弦这看看那看看，什么也没有啊，是自己的眼睛有问题吗？？

 

“我啊，快递包邮免费送上门送男友服务，要不要”羽生结弦的话一说完，金博洋的脸刷的就红了，内心全是:啊啊啊啊啊，我的心脏跳的好快，我可是钢铁直男啊！！怎么TM说心动就心动，哎呦我去，这叫什么心动，这都心震了都。短短十秒时间，金博洋脑内经历无数次爆炸，活了十几年的钢铁直男说弯就弯都不带喘气儿的。红着脸就上去抱羽生结弦，还小声的说:“可，可以的。”

 

6

 

羽生结弦今年第二次参加奥运会了，和金博洋在一起3年了，由于羽生结弦的刚以及金博洋的虎，他们俩的关系在花滑里是“我们都知道但是我们不会告诉其他人的，你放心”。即使这样仗义，也逃不过每日被秀一脸。

 

金博洋是平昌冬奥会的中国队随行工作人员，每天就是溜溜弯写写笔记找找男朋友。（最后一条仅限金博洋）

 

每天都乐呵乐呵的，但是今天却不同往常，脸上带上了一股忧郁的气息，小太阳晴转阴了，可是不但没有人安慰他，他还收获了一大串笑声。对此金博洋表示委屈，事情起因是这样的，某一天，中国队某位翻译发了一条朋友圈，配字:你们要吃糖吗？一点都能蛀牙的那种，请找他@微笑[微笑][微笑]

 

配图是一张聊天记录，

 

金:姐，在吗[鲜花]

 

翻:？（此处附带疑问表情包）

 

金:图片 JPG

 

[翻（打开）:什么备注……我大哥A爆了（哇偶）  
他发什么？今晚月色真美？！现在退出还来得及！！前方大型恩爱现场！！等等！！机智的翻译小姐姐选择了忍受强光往下观看……噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就不要喝回到什么，神他妈皇帝的新月亮，现在是白天哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，]

 

翻:你想干什么？让我多买几副墨镜吗？你别告诉我你不懂这什么意思你还会回皇帝的新月亮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

金:[委屈巴巴 JPG]我当时正写数学题呢，脑子一下没  
缓过来就回了这个了……

 

翻:所以你找我干什么……秀一波吗？

 

金:不，不是，我是来找你这最后一根救命稻草的，你看这个句子是不是只表达了对天气的赞美。[垂死挣扎 JPG]

 

翻:你觉得呢？你心里没点数吗？你大哥现在绝对A爆了。

 

底下评论清一色的:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

哈哈

笑死我了

笑的我满地找头

 

金博洋内心一万只曹尼玛奔腾而过:完了完了我，这下怎么办，这个回答，我在干什么啊……想着就没迈出脚步去找羽生结弦，结果下一个走廊就碰到了，他立马追上去说:“牛哥牛哥！我可找着你了！”

 

羽生结弦说:“怎么了？”仿佛是一个莫得感情的杀手。

 

金博洋马上凑上去说:“诶，就那两句话，你别误会，我那真的是脑子没缓回来，我都知道的”

 

羽生结弦这时候把头扭过去了，他忍不住想笑，好吧其实他从来没生过金博洋气，金博洋一见人笑了，那个嘴也就大大咧咧起来了，踮起脚试图和羽生结弦勾肩搭背，嘴上也不停:“诶，我说牛哥你这样不行啊，下次对象再这样你就把他摁墙上亲，亲到叫你爸爸为止，这样两边都开心不是，你看现在我们这导火索还没起呢，你就给掐……”话还没说完就被羽生结弦堵着，羽生结弦正想说什么，金博洋立马开口:“这声爸爸我先叫了！爸爸！爸爸再见！”

 

END.


End file.
